


The Winning Gift

by JunoWasTaken (JunoNotFound)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sapnap wears a sexy dress, Smut, blowjob, light degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoNotFound/pseuds/JunoWasTaken
Summary: Every year, the Dream Team went out of their way to outdo each other with Christmas gifts. Every year, Sapnap lost. In his defense, he was often the first of the trio to present their gifts, and he was usually too busy for much prep. Somehow, the other two were always able to find some extravagant gift, and would always put the youngest to shame. Honestly, it was much more like a competition between those two than all three of them.Not this year, though. This Christmas, he would absolutely outdo them. He may not have known how, but he was confident, and that had to count for something.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 302





	The Winning Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trivialtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/gifts).



> Happy late birthday, trivialtrash! Love you a bunch :) ♡

Every year, the Dream Team went out of their way to outdo each other with Christmas gifts. Every year, Sapnap lost. In his defense, he was often the first of the trio to present their gifts, and he was usually too busy for much prep. Somehow, the other two were always able to find some extravagant gift, and would always put the youngest to shame. Honestly, it was much more like a competition between those two than all three of them.

Not this year, though. This Christmas, he would absolutely outdo them. He may not have known how, but he was confident, and that had to count for something.

November had been a month of anxiety for him, as he had no clue what to give them. They had begun dating just after last Christmas, which meant that romantic gifts were now added into the mix. Originally, he’d intended to do something tooth-rottingly sweet. However, considering it took him an entire month to figure that out, he wasn’t optimistic about his chances to piece together a plan in time.

Come December, the boy was already feeling the guilt of a failed gift. Desperation filled every online search he conducted to find the perfect gifts, followed by dread when each search ended up being a total flop. By the middle of the month, he had accepted defeat. However, that was when a miracle hit him.

That miracle was MCC.

In the spirit of Christmas, they had decided to wear seasonal skins. Dream and George settled on rather adorable sweaters that they knew the fans would melt over, and Sapnap wanted to do the same. After all, there was nothing cuter than matching outfits for the boyfriends, right?

That’s what he thought, at least, before he saw the skin. It was his typical skin, but instead of his iconic outfit or an ugly Christmas sweater, he was wearing a short red Santa dress, paired with white thigh highs. His initial intention with the skin was to watch fans go crazy over it, which they certainly did. Art of the skin filled his mentions in the days following the event, and he couldn’t help but feel rather proud of the effect one simple outfit could have.

However, that quickly got him thinking. Dream and George had been unusually quiet about the choice of skin. They would typically make many, many teasing comments about skin choices, both on and off stream, but he couldn’t recall any significant remarks the duo had made about it. Thus, his gift idea was born, along with the panic to prepare. He had just over a week, which was barely long enough to ship the clothes he’d ordered. In fact, the main part of the outfit was due to arrive on Christmas morning, which gave him almost no time.

That was how his plan had switched from some unforgettably sweet gesture, to a night that he was certain would take at least 3 days to recover from. Not that he was complaining, though.

On Christmas day, he got up early, driving to the post office to pick up the costume. His cheeks were burning a bright red, despite the contents of the package being hidden from the judging eyes of any passerby. Once he returned home, he hid the box in the back of their closet, alongside the others that had arrived over the past several days.

Dream was the first of the other two to awaken, startling the youngest with a deep groan when he attempted to get back into the bed. He probably should’ve expected it; despite being the lightest sleeper, the blond always insisted on sleeping in the middle unless George or Sapnap had a bad day, explaining that he would “simply die without the contact”. 

“Sap? Why are you awake?” Dream murmured, only opening one eye to stare at the raven-haired boy. Sapnap let out a series of stammers that made no sense, telling about ten different excuses in two sentences. This earned a tired chuckle from the older, who shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Sapnap. This caused the youngest to shut up, staring up at Dream with a sheepish grin.

“Someone’s awfully cuddly,” Sapnap remarked, though he returned the affection by wrapping his arms around his koala of a boyfriend. It didn’t matter where they were; laying around in the bed, chilling on the couch, cooking in the kitchen, shopping at the store - Dream was always holding onto them. He usually latched himself onto the youngest, since hugging George too often would earn him complaints to “stop leaning his dumb body” onto him, as the mentioned boy would word it.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Dream pointed out, unable to hide his grin as he continued, “is it about your gift?” This earned an amused, and somewhat annoyed, laugh from Sapnap. Each year, without fail, Dream would do whatever it took to figure out what his gift was before the other two revealed it. To their knowledge, he’d never succeeded, though Sapnap had a suspicion that he’d managed to do it at least one time before without getting caught.

“You’ll just have to find out, Dreamie. Now shut up, I wanna get more sleep,” Sapnap stuck his tongue out at the blond, before shutting his eyes and attempting to block out the sound of Dream’s light laughter. It didn’t take long for the duo to fall back to sleep, eventually being awoken by George to the scent of breakfast.

The day went by painfully slowly, each boy eager to reveal his gift but not wanting to go first. Sapnap was grateful that his gift meant he’d be going last, though that only seemed to make time go by even slower. George was the first to give in, as his gift was time sensitive. He took them out for a rather expensive dinner, paid for by him (despite Dream’s many protests against him paying along). They stuck out like a sore thumb against the well-dressed families and couples, and if they weren’t paying so much, they likely would’ve been kicked out for being such a disruption. Nonetheless, they enjoyed it.

Dream used George’s gift to his advantage, revealing his present for the two. He pulled out three necklaces, each being a third of a heart. When connected, they formed a full heart. It was rather romantic, and if Sapnap didn’t pull off his gift perfectly, this would definitely be the winning gift.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they finally arrived home. Sapnap’s heart was beating so hard he could hardly hear his own voice as he ordered them to wait in the living room. Ignoring their questions, he hurried off to their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Rummaging through their rather messy closet, he found each of the hidden boxes, carefully pulling the various pieces of the outfit out. Doubt and anxiety began to fester in his brain as he changed, causing his handles to tremble, making it nearly impossible for him to pull up the zipper on the dress. By the time he finished, he was considering giving up, but the other two had already been waiting all day for this. There was no backing out now.

Sapnap caught a glimpse of his reflection, letting out a choked, anxious cough at the sight. His cheeks were as red as the puffy dress that hardly covered him. He pulled the white thigh highs up a bit to cover more of himself, frowning when he realized that changed nothing. With a deep breath, he unlocked the door before getting situated on the bed. He changed positions about 5 times, eventually settling with his legs crossed and dangling off the bed as he sat up straight, already covering his face in embarrassment. “Y’all can come in now!” He called out, amused at the sound of hurried footsteps approaching the bedroom. The door was nearly flung open, followed by a quiet scold from George, before the two finally walked in.

Immediately, silence fell over the room, and Sapnap couldn’t meet the staring eyes that he felt on him. Finally, he broke the silence, softly saying, “Um… merry Christmas?”

“Sapnap,” Dream breathed out, voice unusually deep. There was a certain desperation in his voice, a certain… hunger. It sent a jolt through Sapnap, and the heat from his cheeks seemed to spread throughout his body as anticipation began to replace doubt.

“Yeah?” He questioned, hesitantly glancing over at the duo. They were both blushing a beautiful, bright red, and he felt his anxious frown grow into a shy smile. The smile seemed to flip a switch in the two, and within seconds he was pulled into a kiss with George. The kiss was eager and needy, unlike the usual hesitant, soft pecks on the lip the brunet usually gave. Sapnap, of course, wasn’t complaining though.

Meanwhile, Dream pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside carelessly before climbing onto the bed. He positioned himself behind Sapnap, wrapping his arms around the boy and gently pulling him further back onto the bed, almost in Dream’s lap. This earned an annoyed huff from George, to which Dream responded with a mischievous chuckle.

Before Sapnap could question the blond’s actions, he felt lips press against his neck, leaving gentle kisses in all the right places. It didn’t take long for the kisses to escalate into bites, leaving marks all across his neck. Each bite earned a sigh of pleasure from Sapnap, as well as an occasional breathy moan. 

George peeled off his clothes and watched, laughing lightly when realized both boys were keeping their eyes on him as he stripped. “This isn’t a stripshow, idiots,” He teased, though that did give him an idea for next Christmas.

“Mm, I don’t know. You’re stripping and we’re your audience. Pretty sure that makes it at least a half-assed stripshow,” Sapnap joked back, laughing at the annoyed eye roll George gave in response.

“You become, like, 10 times less sexy each time you open your mouth,” George huffed out.

Letting out a gasp of faux offense, Sapnap questioned, “Are you saying my moans aren’t sexy? I have to open my mouth to do that too.”

“Why can’t we go one session without you two bickering? Fucking hate it here,” Dream groaned, though he sounded just as amused as he was unimpressed by the banter.

“Aww, c’mon, you know you like it here,” Sapnap smirked, feeling the grip around him tighten as Dream’s patience ran thin. Nothing got under Dream’s skin quite like Sapnap’s inability to stop talking, and there wasn’t a single day that Sapnap didn’t use that to his advantage.

“I don’t think you get to decide what I like, slut,” Dream whispered sharply, moving a hand up to grip Sapnap’s chin harshly and tilt the boy’s head towards him. Normally, something like this would shut him up immediately, and they’d resume whatever they were doing before the banter started. However, Sapnap was feeling rather bratty, and his smirk only grew more mischievous

“Oh, I know you like this. You should’ve seen the look in your eyes when you saw what I was wearing. You-” Sapnap began to ramble, cutting himself off when Dream began to move away with an annoyed ruff. He grew worried that he’d genuinely annoyed the boy, but his worries were quickly washed away by the malicious grin Dream flashed to George.

“Our poor, dumb little slut can’t figure out what he should be doing with his mouth, so instead he’s talking back. Think you can help him figure out a better use?” Dream asked, his voice innocent but his words far, far from that. 

George chuckled, getting on the bed just as Dream got off. He sat at the head of the bed, lips tugged into a smug grin as he motioned for the raven-haired brat to come over. “Oh, I’d love to,” He purred out, staring Sapnap down with a predatory gaze.

Sapnap decided, for once, to comply, turning around and crawling over on his hands and knees. He stopped when he was directly in front of the brunet, mustering the most innocent look he could manage and gazing into those beautiful, brown eyes that held nothing short of malintent in them. George let out an amused chuckle at the sight, cupping the youngest’s face in his hands and pulling the boy close to his lips. However, when Sapnap leaned in for a kiss, he pulled the brat’s head down, away from his smirking lips and towards his cock.

“Good boys get kisses whenever they want. Bad, bratty boys have to earn kisses. Just because you’ve dressed up like the pretty little slut you are, doesn't mean you've earned shit. If anything, you're lucky you still get to touch me after you've been so annoying to us, despite us getting you such lovely gifts. Now, do you wanna earn a kiss?” George spoke sharply as he held the boy’s head in place. Sapnap nodded eagerly, waiting impatiently for George to release his grip.

George let go, moving his hands to grip the boy’s hair and guide him down even further, until his lips were a mere inch away from George’s cock. “Then get to work,” He ordered. Immediately, Sapnap stuck his tongue out, flicking it across the slit of the head. The oldest let out a shaky breath, gripping the raven black hair harder and scolding, “Don’t tease.”

Biting back a bratty response, Sapnap finally wrapped his lips around George’s dick, moving his head about halfway down and wrapping his hand around what he couldn't reach just yet. “Pfft, that’s all you can do? Pathetic,” George mocked, though his flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes told a very different story than his disappointed tone.

“Aww, be nice, Georgie. He’s doing his best,” Dream defended, though there was something in his voice that definitely hinted to the same evil intentions that George had. Sapnap had nearly forgotten about Dream during all of George’s demands and insults, and it made him both excited and anxious not knowing what the blond was doing. He felt movement on the bed behind him, though when he tried to turn to look, George’s grip only got tighter.

“Sapnap,” George warned, giving an unimpressed glare in response to the apologetic look Sapnap tried to make. It was rather hard to look apologetic with a cock in his mouth, though. He began to bob his head up and down, reveling in the soft moans slipping out of the Brit’s lips.

Behind him, Dream lifted the red dress, smirking at the sight of the matching red lingerie Sapnap was wearing. He decided to save his comments about that for later, focusing now on covering his fingers in lube, which he had left to grab while the other two were distracted. Pulling down the lingerie, he began to circle Sapnap’s entrance with his finger, chuckling at the shiver of anticipation his actions had caused.

Sapnap let out a low moan when he finally felt the finger push in, which drew a moan from George as well. He froze for a few moments, letting himself adjust to the feeling, before returning to bobbing his head up and down George’s cock. Once he started moving, Dream began to pump the finger in and out, adding a second finger not long after. Each muffled moan that came from Sapnap would draw another moan from George, who was starting to get louder. His grip would tighten each time, and it would take a gentle tap on his thighs to remind him not to squeeze so hard.

By the time Dream put in a third finger, Sapnap was trembling, the stimulation already drawing him close to the edge. He tapped repeatedly on George’s thigh, the boy releasing his grip once he got the hint. Pulling away, Sapnap begged, “Please, Dream. I need it so bad, please.”

“Aww, don't worry, Sap. You’ll get exactly what you want, I promise,” Dream assured, pulling his fingers out and tugging his pants down. George looked up at Dream knowingly, snickering as he grabbed the Sapnap’s hair again. Sapnap glanced nervously up at George as he moved back down, barely taking the head back in before he felt something much larger than the fingers poking at his entrance. He paused to give himself time to adjust to the intrusion, but soon felt his head being guided further down by George’s hands.

Dream paused once he was fully in, abandoning his cocky tone for a moment as he reminded, “Pinch George if this is too much, okay?” Sapnap simply gave a thumbs up, which earned a light laugh from the other two. “Alright, get ready then.” Before Sapnap could question what he was supposed to get ready for, he felt Dream slowly pull out almost entirely.

Oh fuck.

Dream slammed back in, pushing Sapnap all the way down George’s cock. Tears pricked his eyes, spilling out as Dream repeated it, quickly setting a merciless pace. He let out loud, muffled moans, trying desperately to focus on breathing through his nose. George let go of his hair with one hand, using that hand to wipe away Sapnap’s tears. “Are you- fffuck- okay?” George questioned, to which Sapnap responded with a small nod.

“God, you're so good, fuck. Such a pretty whore, all for our use. I bet you fucking love this, being used little a toy, don't you? Our slutty little Christmas toy, so perfect,” Dream rambled, each insult and compliment sending Sapnap closer and closer to the edge.

George’s movements grew desperate and erratic, causing a spark of determination to ignite within Sapnap. He hollowed his cheeks, finally moving his head up and down on his own again. It didn't take long for that to push George over the edge, with him pulling Sapnap’s head back down with a loud moan. Hot cum spilled down the boy’s throat, and once George released his tight grip, he swallowed the rest.

Dream, however, still had plenty of energy. In fact, the sight seemed to have fueled him even more, as his thrusts grew harsher and faster. Sapnap tried to prop himself up by his elbows, but his limbs were trembling far too much to keep him up. He fell back down, deciding to simply rest his head in George’s lap as Dream pounded into him mercilessly.

The brunet began to pet his hair, whispering praises to him as Dream continued to degrade him. They were like ice and fire, overwhelming him in all of the best ways. He felt warm and loved by the praises, yet frozen and desired by each insult. His brain was mush and all he could do was beg for more, more, more.

Finally, after a particularly hard thrust, Sapnap came, squeezing his eyes and letting out a cry of pleasure. Dream followed only a few thrusts later, both boys riding out their orgasms before finally pulling away. They were both panting, exhaustion washing over Sapnap. He yawned, starting to relax in George’s lap, only for the oldest to lift his head and move.

“C'mon, let's go shower,” George suggested, frowning when both of his oafs of boyfriends didn't move. “Guys. Don't you dare start this.”

Sapnap let out a tired chuckle, glancing over at Dream. “Mm, pretty sure majority rules, and the majority wants to sleep,” He argued, motioning over to the already half-asleep blond.

“Yeah, the majority of idiots. Get out of the bed.”

“Hm.. that depends. Did I finally earn that kiss you so rudely denied me of?” Sapnap asked somewhat eagerly, sitting up when George walked over. The brunet gave an annoyed eye roll before cupping his cheek. leaning down and gently planting a kiss on Sapnap’s lips. They stayed like that for a few moments before George pulled away. “Wait- no- I want another,” Sapnap huffed.

“Maybe if you get that dorkass out of bed,” George replied as he pointed at Dream, before disappearing to the bathroom to start their shower.

“Dream- get the fuck out of the bed.”


End file.
